


Homecoming

by Rebird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Redemption, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebird/pseuds/Rebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Strongly advised to be read after doing Blackwall’s quests!</p>
<p>Blackwall’s coming home from Val Royeaux’s prison,-after unveiling his true identity, and sentencing himself to voluntary punishent-,  thanks to the Inquisition’s influence, and underworldly ties. But what will become of that relationship, that began so promising, full of hope, and broke up so abruptly after that night Eryn’na Adaar considered to be the most magnificent night of her life? Can they come to terms with eachother again, or will the past’s shades poison the future they hoped for for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

It was another shiny, cloudless morning. The qunari woman was walking up and down in her room. Sometimes she went out to the balcony, then with the same pace she came back. She was in full armor already, ready for the departure from Skyhold. There was plenty of rifts waiting for her to close, and still one big ugly bastard, the mad wanna-be god Corypheus to stop. But in this moment, she had other matters to attend to. Some very personal and serious matter.

Blackwall.

_”Here stands The great inquisitor, and trembles before the thought to face one of his soldiers. Like he could’ve been ever just one.”_

She thought, and she was indeed trembling beside that dragonscale mail of hers.

_”I gave myself to him, all of me, body and soul that night. Well, my soul long before that, and the body eventually came after. And he simply left me. With a damned, cold, unsympathetic badge and a crappy, stupid letter. About how we can’t be together and how he isn’t the man I think he is, and whom I deserve. Well, he certainly not what I thought him to be, but as insane as I am, I no doubt deserve him. All of him. ”_

She growled, and punched into the wall with her gauntlet.

_”I know, his long-throttled conscience finally woke up, and he needed to act on it’s behalf, but…”_

She thought it over a thousand times since she met Blackwall in Val Royeaux’s prison. But even now when she was thinking about him, about all of this, a swirl of emotion got her, so intensely, that she almost went mad. Just like all the time. When she saw him behind the bars, it was… Awful. Grim.

First, there was emptiness. She saw a broken man, with a stooped back, a turned-down head, shoulders thumbling under the weight of his sins. Not the one she treasured in herself. Then, when he turned, and for a moment looked into her eyes, she felt an overwhelming sorrow. Eventually, she wanted to hit him, and then, kiss him, and after that just wanted to hold his hands so much, she reached through the bars for him, but he drew apart from her.

”Don’t.” He said. "I’m not worthy of it.”

_”Always this damned worth! ” She spat. ”He didn’t think about that, what my life worth without him. And now, I’ll get him back, very soon. But at what prize? Him? That man. Rainier. Who is him anyway? I guess, we have to figure it out… And I must judge him too. Perhaps I’ll do it tomorrow, the sooner the better. But not now. Not today. Now, I want to talk. To look into his eyes again. To feel his gaze, to feel his touch on my… No…”_

She shaked her head.

_”This is too much. Not now. I need to calm down, I need to… Pfah, the Herald of Andraste, head of the Inquisition! Can’t even rule over my own heart…”_

This time when on the balcony, se saw three men on the courtyard. Two inquisition soldiers led a stumpy, bearded one, handcuffed.

”By the Maker’s balls! ”

She retreated to the room and fell into the bed, frowning, cause this was one of Blackwall’s favourite phrases.

”Shit, it seems he got me good… Your highness this and that. Oh, this whole nonsense chaps my ass…”

A knock on the door interrupted her highly sophisticated chain of thoughts.

_”Here it is… Here they are…”_

”Your Highness? ”

_”Here, as I said…_ ”

”Come in!”

She cried, and tried to calm her voice, but nevertheless it went some grades higher, than usual. The group of three men came inside and stood near the threshold. One of them stepped forward, crossing his arms and slightly bowing himself before the inquisitor.

”Your Highness, we’ve got the prisone…”

The other soldier slightly poke into his ribs with his elbow.

”Ehm, Sir Blackw…”

His partner did it again.

”Oh… Thom Rainier back, at your leisure. ”

_”Or at my pleasure rather…”_

She forced herself to show her back to the newcomers. She turned only when the soldier finished his sentence.

”Good.”

The two men just stood there, blinking. Blackwall, just like in the prison, slowly raised his head.

”My lady Adaar…”

His voice made her feel like a leaf caught in a storm, but she didn’t let it show.

”Uncuff him, for Andraste’s sake! ”

She bursted out, because she was already annoyed due to the soldier’s babbling. The two man bolted, and released the formal warden from the custody of chains. He instinctively rubbed his free waists after the clunch of the rude irons.

”You shall leave! ”

The inquisitor wawed to the soldiers with a flashing gaze. When the men closed the door, she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t find her voice yet, so she closed it.

_”Now! Right now, I should, I must call him to account! C’mon Adaar, where is your so called strength?”_

But Blackwall overtook her:

”M’lady, I’m here! So, what now? You – it shames me even to say that – stole me out of Val Royeaux’s prison, blindfolded, in the middle of night, for what? I was ready for my punishment, I wanted to be rightfully punished. I made a mistake, please don’t cut into, I made a mistake so big, that I deserve no simple redemption, especially not from you. I don’t want to be humiliated in front of you even more, than I’m already are! Why do you think, that any good can come out of this? People are already talking. They would never accept this, especially not, if you’ d… Let me free, it’ as _if_ you let me free…”

Her eyes grew wider. Well, he definitely was somewhat desperate and angry. And now, she was too.

_”Ooh, it will be so much easier!_ She thought. _He wants punishment? Now he gets it! ”_

”Nobody said, it will be simple, dumbass! And who do you think you are, Blackwall, to say, what’s the best for me? Well, certainly not to fuck me, and then leave me behind, like I’d be a wornout rag! To toy with me like you did, than just vanish to the void, hmm? And all for what? ’Cause you had a hankering for company! To lay me down, then hang yourself for the greater good? And I don’t give shit about folks prattling! Do you? You screwed me in every possible way! Hissrad! ”

She was definitely shouting with a volume that, no doubt half of the castle heard it, then finally she s stopped for some air for a moment. Blackwall seemed to be quite petrified, and unconciously step closer to the woman, whom’s face was currently lava-red.

”Eryn’na, please! ”

”Don’t touch me! ”

” _Not now, or I crawl your face off! It’d be a shame…”_

”About me leaving you, you must know, that I never wanted to, I just had to… I did’t… It was not like that…”

”Not like what? You shagged me, or you didn’t? ”

”Well, to put it that way, I did, but…”

”And you left afterwards. ”

”True so, but…”

”Then speak, damnit! ”

”But you don’t let me, m’lady! ”

”Oh-kay, there… Alright, I’m not sayin’ a world, there you go! ”

Blackwall sighed a bit in relief. He had known the inquisitor for an impulsive woman, but this was new, even for him.

”I really wanted to tell you everything right on the Storm Coast. I just looked into your eyes, into your beautiful soul, and I couldn’t. I wanted to be that man, for real… Sometimes, I truly believed that I am. Like when I was making love to you…”

_”Don’t do that, don’t do that to me… ”_

”Don’t make that face! ”

Blackwall winked.

”What face? ”

”That face! That gloomy, „I’we got all the world’s burdens on my shoulder”-face. It makes me want to kiss you so badly… Wait, I really said that? Ooh…Vashedan…”

The man’s face lit up, and in his gaze deep passion blazed.

”Then, kiss me, m’lady! ”

”You son of a…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence, because her mind switched off, she flew into Blackwall’s arms, and poured kisses onto his lips, cheeks, eyes and everywhere onto his face, just to eventually wonder back to his mouth. Blackwall purred, like a tomcat under her touch. Her tongue was hot, and she grasped his hair with so much vehemence, that it made him growl, but still, it was a growl of pure pleasure. Then, a few minutes later, she took notice of herself, and tear herself away from him. Blackwall looked after her with obscure eyes.

”What did I wrong again? ”

”Ahh, it’s not that simple… For the bloody rifts… I can’t remain in this room with you now. It’s better if you leave. ”

”Eryn’na? ”

”Yes? ”

”I just want to know… Is there a real chance, that you and me… I mean, the real me… Could be together, like you know, as a couple, like we planned, like we thought just before? ”

Her heart was racing in her breast, but she managed to say the words in an almost cold manner.

”Until tomorrow! Tonight I’ll make my coice in your case. In every aspect…”

Blackwall bowed his head acknowleding. His voice veiled.

”As you wish. You’re after all, in charge. I just wanted you to know, that whatever will be your choice, whatever awaits me, I love you. With all my twisted heart. Now even more, than when I left you, and… And I always will. Have a good night, m’lady! ”

_”Yeah, whatever. Good night… As it could be good without you. Crazy ol’ bastard…”_

”Meravas…”

He walked down the stairs lingering between doubts. For now, he’d clearly known, that she wants him. Like, she desires him. But it was far from enough for him now. Does she really want him, as the person with whom she can live her whole life? Fort that, he prayed for the night coming and even after, until he has been brought before the Inquisitor’s throne in Skyhold’s great hall.

After darkness had fallen, Eryn’na was standing on the balcony right until dawn, gazing to the stars, or watching the wast landscape buried in fog before her feet. She couldn’t force herself to bed. Not tonight. Back then, in the prison, she didn’t want to make a scene, for anybody’s satisfaction. But sometimes, she just can’t help herself, and lets it all out. Like she did now. It’s in her nature. She’s from qunari blood afterall.

After hearing Blackwall’s full story, she needed time to think. To put it all together. And needed plenty of distance from him. She was a living dead in the days after. She played it through so many times:

_What he did in the past, murdering that family with his men for money, it’s terrible enough. True. But it was a foolish misstep. A hasty, greedy, insane thing to do. And he regretted it in every second of his life afterwards. And I know the man, he became. He’s a far better person now. My guts telling me that this is the truth. And that I’ve never met with such a man. We’ve fighted together, laughed, and cried, and went to bed together, and I don’t want it to end. I can’t let it happen. And… He’s mine and I want to be his. Nothing else matters now._

***

She publicly forgave him. Gave him a blank sheet. A tabula rasa. Because everyone deserves it. Especially him. He’s a good man with some old grave mistakes. Nobody would profit from it, if he’d been jailed for life, or given to the wardens, it’d be just like a delayed death sentence for him. Not to mention, that her heart would’ve died too in the process. And she didn’t want to kill it. She couldn’t. It’ has ony awaken. He will fight for the Inquisition. And for the world, with her. And fight for _her_ too, for their relationship, to work. To last.

Cerainly there will be voices opposing her judgement, but they don’t know Blackwall. Before this whole crysis ends, they will hear about him, his fierceless fight for the people of Thedas and his noble deeds. Then, the voices will silence too. Everything will be back to normal. Someday…

When the judging was over, she stepped to Blacwall and touched his elbow.

”Blackwall, before you go…”

”Yes, lady Inquisitor? ”

”Oh, don’t come with that you too… I think, I’m better off with „m’lady”. ”

”She teased him, and for the first time since that letter, they smiled at each other, and it felt like a fire would’ve been lit somewhere in the hall. 

”M’lady, at your service. ”

”If you could come up this evening for a cup of tea… It’d made me… _Really_ happy. You can bring some wine too…”

She winked, as manouvered herself much closer to him, than it would be polite in other circumstances.

”I’d be delighted, m’lady, but what about the maids and servants? They’re already staring…”

He said that with a plain grin on his face. Clearly he really enjoyed himself.

”What about them? Let’s give them a moment to tattle about, hmm?”

Eryn’na whispered in a burring voice, leaning intimately to Blackwall’s ears, and, kissed her cheek a moment longer than it would be definitely necessary.

”Seven, then?”

”By all means, I’ll be there. ”

***

For the two of them, seven came very slowly on that day. Blackwall bathed with such thoroughness, that he lacked since his childhood, and even tried to comb his beard, for this extraordinary occasion that can be, if everything goes well, their long-hoped reunion. Furthermore, he went to the garden, and got into a long conversation with Morrigan.

And so, Eryn’na Adaar was seen more times at the kitchen on that afternoon, than had been before through her whole time with the Inquisition. Also she was seen giggling with Leliana, strolling with Cole and debating with Varric too, after finishing in the kitchen.

Finally, the seventh hour after noon came by, and the two of them were sitting in the Inquisitor’s room by a little oak table. When seated, Blacwall offered a spectacular flower to her.

”Here, I’ve got you somethin’. It’s a… Mood-rose, Morrigan said. There. It seems that you’re… Blooming. ”

Blacwall took her hand, as she received the rose. It dinamically changed in her hands. It’s petals first went to deep purple, then, they’ve got the color of ruby, and it had a fragnance of black lotus, leather and hay.

”It seems so… I wonder, why could that be? ”

She asked a poetic question sligthly squeezing his hand.

”She said, it won’t wither until… You are in the suitable mood…”

”I wonder, where she could found such a rose…”

”Most likely, she went through that mirror of hers for it. ”

”The eluvian? ”

”Aye. But she wouldn’t let me near of it! She said, a brute like myself would only ruin it’s magic field. ”

”Ouch…”

Tiny candles were placed carefully to some places, really making the mood for the evening. On the table stood a grypphon-shaped cake, with the inquisition eye in it’s cenre, and the name Thom Blackwall was written on it, with calligraphic letters. ”I made this with Sera. I really don’t know to cook on my own…. As you, no doubt already know that. But it is your reborn-day after all, so… I think, this is your new name from now on. At least, for me, if you’ll accept it. ”

”My sunshine, thank you! For everything! For your love, for your understanding and acceptance. Thank you for givin’ me a chance, I won’t blow it. Never again. I accept it, with honour, and I’ll do everything to make up for it! I’ll earn your trust. ”

Blackwall reached for her, and pulled her into his lap.

”You already did… It seems only one chair would’ve been enough for this table…”

She chuckled and willingly smoothed into her love’s embrace.

”I think, it’s the perfect place for me. ”

”It seems so… ”

She was thumbling a bit, to get into a more comfortable position, and started playing with his beard.

”It still hurts you know… This whole thing. But we’ll get over it. ”

”I wish I could go back to that day! I wish I could erase your pain with a motion! I never wanted to mix you, or to mix anybody but me into this mess…”

”Shh, don’t… Erase my pain with yourself! Oh, I wanted to hate you so much! And I simply couldn’t. So, I have no other choice but to love you. I had to drop the act. It was meaningless. ”

”And you don’t know, how graceful I’m for it! When I thought you might be pushing me away, I felt I could kill a whole batallion of darkspawn…”

”Remember me of that next time we’re going to battle! ”

They laughed, and thir laughter was loose, and their smile was real, and warm. With much effort, he tore his glance from Eryn’na’s face and glimpsed back at the cake.

”Ah, the all-seeing eye! ”

”Yep. I couldn’t miss it out. Sorry for that. And sorry for shouting off your head earlier. But it felt really good, you know? I relieved…”

”Sorry for lying to your face all along. I was trying to be a better man in the wrong way. ”

”I forgive you, ’cause you had your reasons, but please, please could you never do that to me again? I mean, like _ever_. ”

”Never. Ever. Ever. Ever. ”

He kissed her with every „ever”, until she laughed again.

”I assume, that we’ll have a pleasant dinner… What do you think? Let’s eat! Sera is eager for our opinion, I have to tell him as soon as I get rid of you, which I hope will be a very-very long time ’from now on. ”

***

A few hours later one of the servants came up with the third round of champagne, and even raised his hand to knock, but he could’t overcome the ravenous urge of listening. Sticked to the door he heard the following:

”To honesty then? ”

”Aye, to honesty! ”

”How many times now? ”

”Threeh… *hic* I think… Hey, and what about the others? You know, Solas, Varrick, Sera…”

”I’ll *broaf* manage. ”

”Everyone who spends a bit of time with you will see, what I see. Well, I hope not _all_ the things _I_ see, ’cause I really don’t want to kill them for falling for you but…”

”Uh-oh, somebody is stoned…”

”Maybee, *hic*, a little. C’mon, put me into bed, and yourself too, right by my side, if you please…”

”Are you ready for this, luve? ”

”Totally…”

”There… Are you comfty? ”

”Are _we_ comfty, my puppy? ”

”Sure thing, my gazelle. ”

”Then give me a goodnight kiss, Kadan… And another one… Again… Again… Hmm… ”

**Author's Note:**

> Vashedan: Crap (literally "refuse" or "trash").  
> Meravas: "So shall it be."  
> Kadan:Literally, "where the heart lies." An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about," including colleagues, friends and loved ones. Sometimes also "the center of the chest".  
> For theese and further qunari phrases, see: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Qunlat
> 
> The dialogues between my Adaar and Blackwall in the game didn’t feel quite satisfactory for me (most likely, 'cause there was not „enough” of them), so I tried to fill some gaps in the story of their final reconciliation according to my thoughts.  
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you’ve enjoyed it!


End file.
